Sunset castles
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Eric and Daley has never gotten along ever since they crashed on the island. Can Lex find some common ground between them? Oneshot


Daley was lugging water back and fourth. Lex was watching her.

"You could use somehelp." He said while peeling the skin off a stick.

"I'm okay Lex." She said placing the water down. Lex got up from the chair and started to stretch.

"Why don't you go walk around a bit." She suggested.

"I dunno...It's boring here.." He sighed.

"Why don't you go play coconut catch with Nathan." She said.

"He's with Melissa cleaning the shelter."  
"What about Jackson?" She asked.

"I can't find Jackson.." He said looking at his surroundings.

"Okay look...I was gonna say Taylor but-"

"No." Lex interrupted.

Daley walked up to him. "Outta ideas."

"Maybe Eric would-"

"No." Daley interrupted. Lex was surprised.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because. I don't want you hanging around him." She said.

"Why not? He's like everyone else."  
"No he's not. He doesn't do anything. He's obnoxious. And I don't want you hanging with someone like that." She stated. And walked to the otherside of the beach side for some water. Lex frowned. Clearly she meant it. But what can he do? He noticed Eric was sitting by the ocean looking out at the sunset. Looking bored with nothing to do, disobeying Daley's order. He walked over to see how he's doing.

"Hey," He said smiling.

"Oh, hi." He said turning around.

"May I join you?" He asked. Eric shrugged. Lex sat down next to him looking out into the ocean.  
"What're we looking at?" He asked.

"Picturing myself at home with my dad." He answered.

"Ahh." Lex said.

"Doesn't it bug you when people ask about your dad?" He asked.

"No why?" Lex asked.

"I dunno...Bugs me when people ask about mine."  
"What's up with your dad?" Lex asked laughing.

"Okay not funny.." He said smiling.

"Then why are you smiling?" He asked. Daley was watching from behind a large tree.

_Eric don't you dare do anything you'll regret._

Eric and Lex couldn't stop laughing.  
"Shouldn't you be back at camp helping your sister?"  
"She doesn't want me to...Infact. I don't think she wants me here right now." He sighed.

"Why?"  
"I shouldn't tell."  
"How come?"  
"Just...nothing."  
"Is it me?"

Lex was silent after his question. I don't want to hurt his feelings.

"Wellll..." He started out. Daley rolled her eyes from behind them.

"It's not me Eric, It's Daley." He blurted.

"Dale?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, you wanna know what she thinks of you?"  
Eric nodded, hopeing for a decent answer.

"She thinks your obnoxious, lazy, selfish, and a jerk," He said, Eric cocked an eye brow.

"Why would she think that?" He asked.

"Everyone thinks that Eric. But Daleys the one who seems to notice it more." Lex informed.

"I don't understand.." He said.

"Okay listen carefully. Obnoxious+Lazy+selfish+jerk Eric." He said harshly. "Get it?"

"Yeah...I get it." He said sounding hurt.

"I'm sorry Eric. But I can't think for my sister." He said. Eric looked out to the ocean once more.

Daley seen enough.

"Hey guys." She greeted,"Hey." Lex greeted. Daley sat down next to Lex.

"That's a nice sand castle you built Lex." She said smiling.

"Actually Eric made it." Lex lied.

Eric turned to him confused. "Oh?" He asked.

"Wow...It's nice." She said again.

"Yeah well...I-It's not finished." He said turning his body facing the castle.

"Well let's finish it." She said rubbing some sand against the walls. Lex patched the top of it making the walls more secured. Eric placed some small twigs up against the wall to make sure it doesn't slip.

"Looks great." Daley said surprised. Eric and Lex did a high five for sucess.

"Thanks for helping," He said, Daley nodded, but without smiling.

"Sometimes, you have to get to know someone, before you judge them." Lex said.

Daley turned to Eric. Eric turned to her.

"I suppose.." She said. Lex nodded.

Eric nodded as well.  
"How about we make another castle to match the other?" Eric asked Lex. Lex smiled and immediantly was ready to make the walls. Daley watched her brother build with Eric, the least person she would have exspected.

There sat the three making sand castles in front of the sunset. Lex was a happy child. And Daley and Eric finally got along.


End file.
